Right There - Tony Stark x Reader
by Angel Maria Kurenai
Summary: Yep another one-shot inspired by the amazingly talented Ariana Grande!This is an acoustic version of the song ! So I just hope you like it!


Right There - Tony Stark x Reader

Boring.

That was the only word that could describe Tony's day.

Boring.

Boring and depressing.

He walked towards the living room looking for someone. A certain someone that, he knew for sure, would enlighten his day just by a smile.

And he kept looking for you, yet not finding you nowhere.

"Hey, Cap have you seen (y/n)? I have been looking for her all morning and I just can't seem to find her." he said as soon as he saw the super soldier.

"Uhm I think she is in her room. How about you look there?" he suggested and Tony nodded.

Without hesitating a moment Tony made his way towards your room, leaving Steve do whatever he was doing, he didn't care after all.

He just wanted to find you and talk to you.

It wasn't only because he was bored or in a bad mood and wanted you to cheer him up.

Aside from that he wanted to try his luck... once again...

Yes try his luck...

That's what he has been doing since you had joined SHIELD. He had been constantly flirting with you and trying to get you to agree to go on a date with him, but always failed at that task.

He had to admit in the beginning it was fascinating playing around each other, then it got frustrating that you didn't give him what he wanted but in the end... oh in the end it felt...

Tony could not describe it.

It had turned into a game that he had begun to love... no... not love the game... you... he had begun to love you...

Sometimes when he thought about that he couldn't believe it even himself... Tony Stark falling head over heels for someone... no... not just someone... you... he had fallen head over heels for you...

And how could he help it?

The way you talked to him, the way you smiled at him when you tried to reassure him or support him, and understand him like no-one else, it just made you unique.

And Tony loved that... he loved you and wasn't for the first time afraid to say it...

Well sort of...

When he had initially met you he was 100% sure that no matter what, you were going to give in some time... or that you were at least interested...

But now, well now Tony wasn't that sure about that...

During the last days you would not speak much to him and always seemed a little under the weather. But what worried him most was that whenever he tried to cheer you up by 'playing his little game' with you, you would just storm out of the room and barely speak to him after that.

So that was one more reason that he wanted to talk to you and was now heading towards your room.

And although he was beginning to lose hope he was determined to keep trying...

He made his way towards your room and upon seeing the door half open an idea came to his mind... maybe this was his chance to make up to you for whatever he might have done...

Slowly he walked in to see you sitting on your bed with your back turned to him, holding a guitar and probably about to play some sort of song.

Although he knew that you played the guitar (and probably sang) he had never heard you do so, thus the option of him not doing what he had initially thought and stay behind you to listen became more interesting to him.

_Mmmm..._

_You got it, you got it babe_

_You got it, you got it babe_

_You got it, you got it babe_

_You got it, you got it _

_Got it babe_

_Boy you make me feel so lucky_

_Finally the stars align_

_Never has it been so easy, to be in love_

_And give you this heart of mine_

Tony just stood there, eyes wide obviously stunned. He had never thought you would be that good and that made him wonder why would you always not want to sing or play in public.

_You know what I need _

_I know what you like, _

_Put it all together baby_

_We could be alright _

_How can this be wrong_

_When it feels so right?_

_Yeah, I really love you_

_I really love you _

_And I'll never let you go..._

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_You cover me_

_Right there_

_Right there_

_'Cause you listen and you care_

_You're so different_

_No one compares_

_And if you never change_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there_

He took a few steps closer socused at you and what you were singing... saying...

_Said you got it, you got it babe_

_I get butterflies, just thinking_

_About you boy you're on my mind_

_Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming_

_Lost in your eyes and I lose all track of time_

_You know what I need (aye)_

_I know what you like, (aye)_

_Put it all together baby_

_We could be alright (hey)_

_How can this be wrong_

_When it feels so right?_

_Yeah I really need you_

_I really love you (oh)_

_And I'll never let you go..._

_You should know_

_I'm never gonna change_

_I'm always gonna stay_

_You cover me_

_Right there_

_Right there_

_'Cause you listen and you care_

_It's so different_

_No one compares_

_And if you never change_

_I'm gonna stay right there_

_I'll always be right there_

_You got it, you got it be_

_Said you got it, got it babe_

You finished not realising that he was behind you. You sighed...

"Why is he such a jerk?!" you said frustrated, actually to yourself "Why does he keep doing that?!" you shouted at the ceilings, putting your head into your hands.

"Doing what?" Tony found himself asking without even realising it.

You, startled, turned to look at him face slightly flushed and eyes wide.

"Tony?" you asked him hoping that he had just at the moment come in.

"When did you came in?" you asked again.

"When I heard you singing. But you didn't answer _my_ question. Who is doing what?" he pressed and you averted your gaze from his to your guitar.

"Is the song about that someone?" he asked again in a more serious tone.

_No answer._

"Is that someone a 'he'?" he pressed.

_No answer._

"(Y/n) who is he?" he pressed more.

_No answer._

"(Y/n) are you interested in him?" he demanded.

_No answer._

"(Y/n)! Answer me!" you were grabbed by the shoulders and shaken almost violently.

You looked from your guitar to Tony who was looking you expecting an answer.

"Why do you even care?" you said narrowing your eyes and making him frown.

You shrugged his hands off your shoulders "(Y/n)..." he started but you cut him off.

"No it's time for you to listen Stark!" you snapped "You have no right to ask me such questions. Not when all you do is play with me! And I'm not a toy, Tony!" you said full of anger, making his eyes widen.

"(Y/n) I never-" he started but you cut him off again.

"I-I thought that at least you felt something. Th-that in the beginning it was just for fun or to break the ice, since that's how you are, but that at least now you would want more than to get me in your bed. But no! I'm just another ride!" you almost shouted, tears welling up in your eyes.

"And you know something Tony. That song... that song was for you. Cause no matter what, I always loved you and I was right there for you even though you kept playing..." a few tears had started rolling down your cheeks.

"(Y/n), babe, I-I..." he was at a loss for words.

"But I've had enough! You seem to understand nothing and just keep playing! And I-I am sick of playing Tony!" you paused "Leave..." was your last word as he looked at you wide-eyed.

You looked down and after a few minutes of silence you thought that he had left... you didn't have the courage to look up...

"I am not!" he said and you looked up to find him still there.

He walked closer to you "I have to admit that yes, in the beginning it was a game but then... then (y/n) I... I..." he could not form any words anymore and he just grabbed you and crushed his lips to yours, making your eyes widen.

The kiss felt good and you soon found yourself giving in and all of your walls crumbling.

"I loved you so damn much!" he whispered once you pulled away, still cupping your face "And I still do...".

"And I'm sorry (y/n). I'm _so _sorry, I know I have screwed up. So please, just please, stay there for me and keep my feet to the ground... please..." he said with pleading chocolate eyes and you nodded, smiling slightly, before kissing him...

... because no matter what you were always going to stay right there...


End file.
